koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique Retour
Angelique Retour (アンジェリーク ルトゥール) is the remake of Angelique. It was one of the surprise announcements during the Neoromance 20th Anniversary stage event, the other being Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. It is the first Angelique game to be on the PS Vita. https://twitter.com/_8685_　Hachi-roku-hachi-ko is the character designer for this game. Keiko Erikawa said in two Famitsu interviews that she has always wanted to revisit the IP. She continues to be proud of it, believing that its success helped pave a new market for female audiences. Erikawa wanted this particular title to be made in gratitude to the fans who have followed the Neoromance brand since its beginnings and to reintroduce the IP to younger audiences. The Treasure Box edition includes an illustration book, a book containing published versions of the event illustrations, an original soundtrack CD, a bromide art card set of ten romanceable characters, and fastener charms of the romanceable characters. The 20th Anniversary edition has the Treasure Box edition merchandise and the following extras: a Hachi-roku-hachi-ko illustrated tarot card set, a Kairi Yura comic called Angelique ~Secret Sacrea~, two Kairi Yura illustrations, and a drama CD with messages from the romanceable characters. The Gamecity Set can be appended to any purchase of the game; it includes a character illustration book different from the boxed editions and an Angelique themed corsage clip. Purchase the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive an original short story pamphlet. Reserve the title at various store outlets to receive different merchandise. Changes The premise and general gameplay functions in the same manner as the original game. This page will only list differences between them. *Players no longer have to manually control their protagonist on the map through a miniature avatar. Select a location on the visual novel GUI to go to it. *Pastha and Sara are absent and their roles are reassigned to Dia. She is now located within the Royal Research Institute. Dia's previous advice options have been handed to the protagonist's new aide. *Sacred Guardian quarters are presented in the same style as Angelique étoile. *Gifts can be given before dates like the other titles that followed the first game. *''étoile'' tea parties are in the game and occur after regular inspections (fourth Saturday every month). The protagonist can prepare a snack based on recipes given to her by her continent. The player can increase a snack's affinity boost by correctly answering three consecutive questions regarding a Sacred Guardian while making it. *Sacred Guardians have revised their individual food preferences and experience greater affinity boosts with the protagonist if he receives his favorite food or beverage. *Regular inspections now include an actual glimpse of the Dimensional Corridor. *The dreams the protagonist has of the Sacred Guardians now occur every Saturday. *Saturday continental inspections include festivals and an option to get a gift. She can go alone or bring one Sacred Guardian along for boosting affinities and a chance to unlock an exclusive illustration. *Park dates are no longer cut short if the player selects an unfavorable answer. A third indirect text option has been included. The new flower boarder indicates the number of questions answered favorably. *The first stage of a Sacred Guardian's personal events are unlocked when his affinity with the protagonist reaches 100. In the morning, the protagonist will see a vision of his personal dilemma at the fountain. Keep affinity levels high and invite him to the Forest Lake or the protagonist's room to unlock the romance endings. *Brian, the new romanceable character, is unlocked after one completed playthrough. He can be romanced by visiting the protagonist's continent on days that are not assigned inspections. Completing his route will cancel all other romance endings. Balls Three dance parties are included into the main narrative; each ball signifies the progress of the Queen Examination and occurs on the weekend. The player can select the protagonist's escort; if he rejects, she may choose another suitor at the ball. Whoever has the highest affinity with the protagonist will be her automatic escort for the last ball. Before each ball, the protagonist wears a necklace and one of three perfumes: refreshing (さやかな), calming (穏やかな), radiant (華かやな). Each Sacred Guardian has his preferred scent which will reward bonus affinity if she is wearing it with him. Fragrance preferences may be learned through trial-and-error or randomly unlocked by talking to people at the Park. Completing a Sacred Guardian's romance events can lead to him gifting the protagonist with another necklace. Bonus affinity points are rewarded if she wears it for him at the ball. Each ball has two dances. The protagonist's escort will always have the first dance. The player can decide if they should share the second dance together or refuse. If another Sacred Guardian has high affinity ratings with the protagonist, he may offer the dilemma of choosing or refusing two dance partners. Select favorable responses during a dance to increase the heart meter in the upper corner. If it is high during the second dance, a special illustration is shown. Fill it up to max for a chance to have a follow up romantic chat with the protagonist's second dance partner. Three negative selections will prematurely end the dance. Saving and/or loading is not allowed while the characters are dancing. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. There are a total of thirty-five save slots available. New Game Self-explanatory. Clear the game once to unlock Brian's route for repeated playthroughs. Extras Includes an image gallery, event collection, and music selection. Personal events, endings, and date alterations are collected as events. Complete the game with any ending to unlock select music tracks from the original game. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen, the auto play text speed, and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices (as well as a muting option for certain characters) are included. The player can choose to remove the tutorial guides throughout the game. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Characters The Queen Candidates, Queen and Queen Aide, and the Sacred Guardians of the first game return with new redesigns and their original voice actors. Here are the new characters being added. *Brian *Gerard and Silvan Trophies Differences between ports *The PSP port will have rasterized portraits (square pixels); the PS Vita will have vector images (smooth lines). *A custom theme is available for players who buy the packaged PS Vita version. Related Media Information for this game was teased during Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert and Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015. Voice actor interviews and event illustrations are being published in B's-Log and Dengeki Girl's Style. The Angelique only event Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015 showcased the title. The event included a collaboration with Angelique NEW YORK CHOUCHOU donuts and a limited CD with new Retour songs for Zephel, Randy and Oscar for sale. A bonus character message CD and six character postcards will be included with the event's DVD recording. Another stage event dedicated to this title, Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Retour, shall take place February 7, 2016. Attendees of Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale can purchase tickets for this event and the world guidebook earlier than other buyers. They can also play select moments of the game before its public sales date. This was one of the titles available at the Koei-Tecmo's 2015 Tokyo Game Show booth. A stage event was held September 19 (JST). Show Hayami (Julious) and Kenyu Horiuchi (Oscar) were the voice actor guests who played the game and acted out a live drama. The live drama was the two gentlemen being ordered to escort the Queen Candidates to Tokyo Game Show and being distracted by the local scenery. Both actors narrated Love Messages for the audience before leaving the stage. A live broadcast on NicoNico Live happened on December 11, 20:00 (JST) with appearances from Show Hayami, Mitsuo Iwata (Zephel), Shun Horie (Gerard) and Yukitoshi Kikuchi (Silvan). Behind-the-scenes commentary, a live demonstration, and a special giveaway were presented. Main planner Tomomi Imao presented the title again for Plcast on December 16. Let's Player Tomie played the game as a part of Famitsu's Togaki streams on February 29. Yokohama City's Transportation Bureau is providing special Kiniro no Corda 4 and Angelique Retour bus tours in the latter half of January 2016. The tour of Angelique takes place January 24. Fans who have the money can purchase the Kitamura collaboration pass case starting January 16 to enjoy for the tour. The first CD set for this IP, Sekai wo Dakishimete, features an original drama centering on Brian. The Memoire 2015 songs and two new solo songs for Marcel and Brian will be included. Real Order Girls Attraction Summer Carnival 2015 included it in their new game layout. Straps of the Sacred Guardians were also sold. Gamecity premium members could participate in a November shopping lottery campaign that encourages purchasing one of the campaign items for a chance to win random Retour merchandise. Angelique Retour has two comic adaptations being serialized that are both created and illustrated by Miko Mitsuki: an eponymous comic and Angelique Retour Secret Side. Gameplay footage will be made public on December 4. For a limited time, people who watch the video can obtain a smartphone wallpaper of a randomly selected Neoromance character. There are over 100 possible results that can be generated from the video links. This is the fourth Koei IP to have a Happy Kuji collaboration and the first IP for their EXP brand. Retour is one of the IPs participating in Neoromance White Day Message 2016. To commemorate the first year anniversary of Retour and to celebrate the new year, Ruby Party held a private dinner party for fans at Hyatt Regency Tokyo on January 7, 2017. Show Hayami (Julious) and Mitsuo Iwata (Zephel) entertained their guests. Image Songs *''Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~'' :Performed by Infini *''Kimi wa Hitorijanai ~ALWAYS~'' Infini song is the opening song. Voice actor song is the ending song. Gallery External Links *Official Japanese website, Official Japanese Twitter account, Official Japanese YouTube playlist *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Girl Friend Note play report, Ai Shimizu plays Angelique Retour __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games